S.S. Dread
"What's going I heard shots!?!" UGI Commander. "Civilians were disrespecting the S.S. Dread Monument." Taiidan Monument Security. The S.S Dread was the first of many things, and would have been the first real threat that the Federation could have used against the UGI, had it not been for the crew aboard it, who stood in the face of mutiny to their captain who was determined to follow Starfleet's coup, and attack the UGI Capital. Construction While Designs for the S.S Dread were confidential, it was no mystery to the UGI that the Federation had stumbled across a Coragadun Artifact and had reverse engineered it. Despite some initial warnings the Corrupt Starfleet constructed the vessel in secret, and when it was christened the ship was the largest Starfleet had ever produced. Dwarfing the Firestorm, which was destroyed as a field test and a personal request by Captain Erex Malren (with crew aboard), the SS Dread, was a beast. Over 9 kilometers in length, and armored with a single piece of neutronium armor 20 meters thick, the ship was considered an Alpha predator. Possessing Temporal Shielding as well as Plasma absorption shields and kinetic shields. To put it simply, this ship wasn't designed to destroy a Taiidan fleet, it was made to survive it. Armed with largest Kinetic Mass driver Rail guns ever installed on a alpha-beta quadrant vessel, the SS Dread was a predator of new ferocity. With over 55 phasor arrays, 22 Warp cores, rapid fire torpedo bays and 72 yotta watt ultra heavy plasma cannons, that had been tested to disrupt the atomic structure of Derexium, and Neutronium. SS Dread was a predatory force of nature, armed even to its teeth, and armored to survive a Taiidan fleet. Deployed First deployed over Qo'nos, to instill order after multiple Klingon attacks that the government failed to curb, which ended with 22 thousand federation civilian and personal deaths, Klingon war birds were deployed and vaporized with extreme prejudice, before being given a council with SS Dread's Captain. While threats were made the captain kept his cool until he returned to his ship. There he ordered the ship to fire upon Qo'nos, until the mantle was the only thing left exposed. Unintentionally the plasma cannon's set off a self sustaining nuclear reaction with the matter on the planet causing the entire planet to go nuclear fission. For another 12 weeks Klingon dominance in the region began to drop significantly. The UGI took notice of frequently less raids, and ordered an investigation, to which to their horror they could find no explanation for the destruction of Klingon space. Klingons rapidly became a endangered species, as did soon also the Romulans, and the Orion, along with numerous other delta quadrant species. However, a junior commander found in a UGI bar, who had been able to escape the vessel was found drinking himself to death, the reasons, were for taking part in a bloodbath by a madman. His final words to the UGI soldier trying to help him to his feet before he died were, "The Dread, he will use the Dread here..." The Federation was contacted on the subject only for a day later for Starfleet to spring its coup and take control of the Federation by force. Starfleet forces took control of worlds spanning the federation, and already began releasing over a hundred other SS Dread class vessels. Mutiny Two years into Starfleet Military Dictatorship of the Federation, in which the Starfleet began to act even more like the UGI but with twisted values. The UGI was left with an actual debate on whether or not they should help free the federation, Admiral Archer Kane, who had taken refuge At Carpathia's docks where he was given a special never before granted docking, and was holding out, while the MDF existed. The SS Dreads crew was restless, numerous junior officers were aware of their senior officers corrupted nature's and soon became aware that their captain was planning to wage an attack on the planet Taiidan which would do the same thing as what had happened on Qo'nos. Unable to handle the blood that they carried on their hands from the billions they had wiped out, the junior crew members staged their own coup, to make sure the vessel would be unable to wipe out the Taiidan's and cause a war the would destroy the galaxy. As the ship appeared over Taiidan, and began to eliminate shield generators from orbit, vaporize weapon's platforms and shatter vessels of every-kind, the five junior officers were able to signal the Judgement giving the information they needed to destroy the vessel, they could delay the plasma cannons for five minutes but no longer. Erex Malren watched them die on the video as they managed to disable the plasma cannons only to have senior staff and their guards kill them. Sending a powerful protomatter torpedo through the main plasma cannon, managed to hit the warp core storage aboard destroying the ship in a fiery holocaust that severely damaged the Judgement given its damage already taken by the Dread's assault. Conclusion Starfleet command provided information necessary to prove that the Captain of Dread, was acting on his own to wage war against the UGI, Captain Erex Malren, and the UGI Council had Admiral Archer Kane inform them on if the man was telling the truth. Admiral Archer Kane said the man was of good character and not one to lie. While the UGI declared the matter settled Taiidan's began to regather their fleets for tighter control around their world. Taiidan's though set up a 40ft foot statue of the five Officers in honor of their morals to protect taiidan lives. They would be remembered,